


Bible-Black Pre-Dawn

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, dom/oz verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-29
Updated: 2004-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Dominic had started to think that it never got dark in America, not really, not the way it got dark in New Zealand so that you could wake up in the middle of the night and open your eyes and not be able to tell the difference.





	

Dominic had started to think that it never got dark in America, not really, not the way it got dark in New Zealand so that you could wake up in the middle of the night and open your eyes and not be able to tell the difference.

He thought maybe that was why Elijah slept always with his eyes a little open, because he was American and he needed more light.

It made sense to Dominic, but a lot of things made sense in his head but not outside of it.

::

Dominic had worried that his rings might burn Oz, but Oz trailed his fingers across the top of Dominic's hand and said that was just in the stories, same as the crap about mating for life. Oz looked a little sad, and Dominic wondered if maybe Oz would have preferred that the burning bit had been true. Dominic leaned in and kissed him then, and heard Oz's tongue piercing click across his teeth.

Sometimes Oz tasted like wine and smoky sorrow, and then Dominic wondered about the rest of the tales.

::

Oz took Dominic out to the woods on a night with no moon. Dominic knew that the moon was sometimes true and sometimes just in stories. He had worried for a while, but then Billy sent him a calendar and he watched and waited. When it came, Oz stepped away and chanted and focused and subsumed it. Dominic thought of his yoga mat. Child's play.

The woods weren't as dark as New Zealand, but they were darker than American woods had any right to be. Oz and Dominic sat on a log, smoking, silent, with rough Mexican blankets over their shoulders.

::

Oz said to look in the glove compartment, and when Dominic rummaged through it he found a slip of paper with a London phone number and only G for a name. Dominic palmed it, memorized it, and replaced it the next day.

Just in case.

::

They slept under the stars when Oz pointed out that he was probably scarier than anything else wandering around out there. Dominic curled into him, turned his head, and looked up through the trees.

Once it started raining at two in the morning. Sleeping heavily, they woke up soaked through, then fled for the van. Slipping out of the wet clothes, they warmed clammy skin under blankets with slow touching.

Dominic traced Oz's scars. They both shivered.

::

Sometimes they play tapes in the van, just loud enough to be heard outside. They drink beer and dance like teenagers. If Oz ever really was a teenager. Sometimes Dominic wonders.

::

Dominic says he wants to buy Oz's bass back. Oz says it'll come back when it's ready. Oz undoes Dominic's leather wrist bands. Oz presses their foreheads together and just breathes. Oz says, _stop thinking._ Oz says, _be with me here._. Oz says, _be here now._

Oz tastes him in the darkness, and Dominic closes his eyes to see fireworks.


End file.
